


Fucking Brüssel

by veilchenjaeger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack in German, Dave Strider more like David Streider von der PARTEI München, EU Parliament AU, German au, M/M, absolute crack
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilchenjaeger/pseuds/veilchenjaeger
Summary: In which Dave is Martin Sonneborn and Karkat is the EU General Secretary. It's in German.





	1. Semmeln und Brötchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something we came up with in that HS WhatsApp group I'm in. I can't believe this is the first HS fic I post on here. I blame all of you.
> 
> Ihr wolltet German Partystuck, hier habt ihr German Partystuck.  
> Disclaimer: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die EU funktioniert. Oder bayerische Akzente. #Nordlicht

Dein Name ist David Streider und du bist dir nicht sicher, was du machen sollst. Gerade stehst du in Hemd und Jogginghose in deinem Zimmer rum und guckst auf die Wanduhr. Es ist halb eins, und du stehst vor der weltverändernden Frage, ob du jetzt losgehen und Frühstück kaufen oder dir in einer Stunde Spaghetti kochen sollst.

Du hast dich schon fast für Option Nr. 2 entschieden, weil du dich dann wieder ins Bett legen und Berlin Tag und Nacht streamen könntest (ironisch natürlich), als dir einfällt, dass du keine Miracoli mehr hast, und auf richtiges Kochen hast du heute keinen Bock.

Mit einem sehr langen Seufzer ziehst du dir also einen Mantel an und zupfst dir die Haare so zurecht, dass du wenigstens halbwegs so aussiehst wie ein lebendiges Wesen.

Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür fällt dein Blick auf die kniehohen Sneakers, die Dirk weißgottwoher bestellt hat. Wenigstens hatte er heute genug gesunden Menschenverstand, dieses Verbrechen gegen das Augenlicht nicht zum Praktikum anzuziehen.

Irgendwie ist es deprimierend, dass dein kleiner Bruder einen geregelteren Tagesablauf hat als du.

Du bist aus der Tür raus und auf halber Höhe im Treppenhaus, als dein Handy anfängt, Tokio Hotel zu spielen. Du zuckst beim Klang von Bill Kaulitz‘ Stimme leicht zusammen, aber nur leicht. Jahrzehnte der Ironie haben dich gut trainiert.

„Was geht“, sagst du ins Telefon.

Roses verschmitzte, erstaunlich wache Stimme antwortet dir: „Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund, Bruderherz. Wie geht es dir im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse?“

„Wenn du mit ‚jüngsten Ereignissen‘ die Assi-TV-Serie meinst, die ich gestern bis drei gebinget hab, dann muss ich sagen, Mann. Die Menschheit ist so dermaßen am Arsch. Die haben die Schauspieler irgendwo in Kreuzberg vorm Aldi aufgegabelt, ich schwör’s dir, aber das isses nicht mal, die ganze Serie ist echt gut geeignet dafür, dir dein Vertrauen in unsere Spezies aus dem Hirn zu boxen wie Arnold Schwarzenegger inner Barkeilerei. Verfickt, ich hab noch nie so viel Dummheit auf einem Haufen gesehen, und ich hab Bernd Lucke getroffen.“ Du stutzt kurz. „Warte, nö, falsch, Lucke is dümmer.“

Rose unterbricht dich mit einem sanften, aber deutlichen Räuspern. „Du musst aufhören, ‚Verklag mich doch‘ zu gucken, das tut deinem Blutdruck nicht gut.“

„Und du guckst das nicht, oder was.“

Du bist mittlerweile aus dem Hochhaus raus und deine Beine tun weh, aber du bist daran gewöhnt, das zu ignorieren. Der Fahrstuhl ist seit einem halben Jahr kaputt. Angeblich ist der Techniker informiert.

„Ich finde es faszinierend, was unsere Mitbürger für ihrer Aufmerksamkeit so würdig erachten, dass eine solche Sendung noch immer genug Einschaltquoten hat, um sich neben der ‚How I Met Your Mother‘-Endlosschleife auf ProSieben zu behaupten“, meint Rose. Es gibt eine kurze Pause und ein leises Schlürfen, als sie einen Schluck von irgendetwas trinkt. Um diese Uhrzeit ist es wahrscheinlich schwarzer Kaffee. „Um auf die Ursprungsfrage zurückzukommen. Wie ist es dir ergangen?“

„Ich hab keinen Plan, warum du mich das fragst“, gibst du zu. „Wir haben gestern telefoniert. Wenn ich gestern am Leben war, bin ich’s heute auch. Logik, Schwester.“

Rose legt eine Kunstpause ein, die du nutzt, um über die rote Ampel zu rennen. Ein amerikanischer Tourist sieht dir entgeistert hinterher.

„Also, nochmal, was geht?“, fragst du Rose.

„Hast du heute noch keine Nachrichten gesehen?“, fragt sie zurück.

„Nah. Bin gerade aufgestanden. Ich hol mir jetzt erst mal Semmeln, kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich aufnahmefähig bin, bevor ich Futter und nen Kaffee hatte.“

„Semmeln“, wiederholt Rose. Du kannst förmlich sehen, wie sie die Nase rümpft. „ _Brötchen._ “

„Dreckspreußen.“

„Barbarisches Bajuvarenpack. Dave, dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass gestern Wahl war.“

„Alter“, seufzt du. „Ich bin inner Partei. Das ist mein Job. Ich hab die Wahl aufm Kalender wie Vogelschiss auf der Windschutzscheibe. Unangenehm, nicht zu übersehen und mit der Zeit immer brauner.“

„Dave, du standst zur Wahl.“

„Joa. Und?“

Rose seufzt, laut und langsam. Es ist das Seufzen, dass sie immer dann benutzt, wenn ihre verschuldeten Patienten ihr erzählen, wie gut sie sich im Steuerrecht auskennen.

„Ich wäge gerade ab“, sagt sie, „ob ich es dich herausfinden lasse oder es dir erzähle.“

Langsam beschleicht dich eine gewisse Beunruhigung. „Schieß los. Lass mich nicht hängen, Schwester.“

„Hmmm“, macht Rose. Du kannst sie schmunzeln hören. „Nein. Wenn du gleich beim Bäcker bist, kannst du dir da gern die Bild ansehen.“

„Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise, Lalonde“, grummelst du ins Telefon, als du dich an einer alten Frau vorbei durch die Tür zum Bäcker schiebst.

Um die Zeit sitzen in der Bäckerei nur die zehn Omas, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als sich den ganzen Tag einen Kuchen nach dem anderen zu gönnen, und Karl von der Anwaltskanzlei nebenan, der Mittagspause macht. Der Weg zum Tresen ist frei.

„Zwei Semmeln und die Bild“, trägst du der Verkäuferin auf und fügst an dein Handy gewandt hinzu, „Zufrieden?“

„Du hättest den Sensationsjägern von der Presse nicht noch das Geld in den Rachen schmeißen müssen“, sagt Rose, „aber ja.“

„Jaja, die Lügenpresse. Danke“, sagst du zur Verkäuferin und nimmst ihr die Tüte und die Zeitung ab. „Dann lass mal sehen.“

Du klemmst dir die Semmeln unter den Arm, schlägst die Bild auf der ersten Seite auf und lässt fast dein Handy fallen.

„Fick mi seidwärds!“, rufst du, räusperst dich und verschluckst deinen Dialekt und hoffentlich auch den Moment der Uncoolness. Dass dich die ganze Bäckerei anstarrt, ignorierst du geflissentlich.

„Ich sehe, du hast entdeckt, wovon ich spreche“, sagt Rose seelenruhig. „Ich frage dich nochmals: Wie geht es uns damit?“

„Was zum Fick?!“, stammelst du, zu perplex, um richtig auf ihre Frage zu reagieren. „Was soll der Scheiß, das ist jetzt aber nicht deren Ernst, komm, das nehm ich denen nicht ab. Bild lügt und so, das ist Schwachsinn, Bullshit, Quatsch mit Soße.“

„Quatsch mit Soße“, wiederholt Rose. „David Streider, zweitausendsiebzehn. Die Wahlergebnisse sagen, so tragisch es auch sein mag, dasselbe wie die Bild.“

„Was.“ Du verschluckst dich an dem Rest der Tirade, die dir gerade noch auf der Zunge lag, und gehst unangenehm hustend aus der Bäckerei. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du nicht von der Treppe fällst, weil du immer noch wie in Trance auf die Zeitung starrst.

Die Bild erzählt dir in großen, dramatisch weißen Buchstaben, dass „PARTEI-Politiker David Streider ins EU-Parlament gewählt!“ wurde. Daneben ist ein verpixeltes Bild von dir selbst, das irgendwer von dir gemacht hatte, als du das letzte Mal in Berlin warst. Wenn du dich recht erinnerst, warst du da auf Urlaub.

„Und?“, drängelt Rose. „Was meinst du?“

„Was ich meine?“, antwortest du. „Was ich _meine_? What the fuck, ist was ich meine! Wie ist das passiert?“

„Du hast dich zur Wahl aufstellen lassen. Politiker, die zur Wahl aufgestellt sind, können in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland von allen Bürgern mit Wahlrecht-“

„Ja, halt’s Maul, Rose, ich bin in der PARTEI!“

„Das ist für Politiker nicht ungewöhnlich, ja.“

„Nein, ich meine, nicht die Partei, die PARTEI! Großbuchstaben! Wer ist denn so hirnbeschränkt und wählt mich?“

Rose lacht glucksend. „Das frage ich mich schon den ganzen Morgen. Ich verzeichne es als Sieg der Protestwählerschaft. Immerhin sind die Stimmen, die an dich gingen, nicht an die AfD gegangen. Sieh es so.“

Du verpasst der Tür zum Treppenhaus einen Tritt und dankst Gott, dass sie nie abgeschlossen ist. Du hast jetzt nicht die mentale Kapazität, nach deinem Schlüssel zu suchen.

„Ja, aber“, beklagst du dich. „Ich bin mehr Satiriker als Politiker. Ich hab im Politikunterricht immer gepennt. Ich weiß mit Ach und Krach, wie das EU-Parlament grob funktioniert. Was soll ich in Brüssel?“

"So absurd es auch sein mag, sitzt das Parlament nicht in Brüssel", sagt Rose. Du ignorierst sie.

Ein grauenhafter Gedanke kommt dir, und du bleibst mitten auf der ersten Treppenstufe stehen. Verzweifelt klammerst du dich an der Brötchentüte fest, als könnte sie dir den nötigen Halt geben.

„Rose“, sagst du tonlos. „Ich muss nach fucking Brüssel.“

„Straßburg“, entgegnet Rose und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Du musst nach fucking Straßburg.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es heißt Brötchen. #teamRose


	2. Gernot Hassknechts Doppelgänger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how the EU works.

Fucking Straßburg stellt sich als halb so schlimm heraus. Das heißt, die Stadt ist halb so schlimm. Im Parlament warst du noch nicht wirklich. Nicht, dass du da unbedingt hin willst, du würdest das ehrlich gesagt lieber den Vögeln von der SPD und CDU überlassen, die wissen, was sie tun.

Oder auch nicht, weil dir die Vögel von der SPD und CDU noch nie so vorkamen, als wüssten sie, was sie tun.

Du verbringst deine ersten Tage in Straßburg also damit, dich durch Boulangeries zu fressen, und erscheinst erstaunlich pünktlich im EU-Parlament.

Huh. Du guckst überrascht auf die Uhr. Du hattest eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, pünktlich zu sein. Oder wolltest pünktlich sein. Langsam bist du dir sicher, dass du dazu verflucht bist, nie zu spät zu kommen.

Die anderen deutschen Parlamentsabgeordneten sind schon an Ort und Stelle, aber du frisst eher einen Besen, als dich zu denen zu setzen. Es war schlimm genug, an diesem einen denkwürdigen Tag Horst Seehofers Fresse ertragen zu müssen. Er hatte diesen Blick, der dir sehr deutlich machte, dass du der Erste auf seiner Proskriptionsliste sein wirst, sobald er die Regentschaft über den Freistaat Bayern offiziell und legal übernimmt.

Statt dich mit Seehofers Parteikumpanen auseinanderzusetzen, lehnst du dich also gegen eine Wand in einem viel zu großen, viel zu sauberen Gang und daddelst mit deinem Handy rum.

Es ist niemand online, was angesichts der Zeit irgendwie Sinn macht. Dirk ist in der Uni, und deine Freunde haben Jobs, die normalerweise voraussetzen, dass sie irgendwo anwesend sein müssen. Mittlerweile kannst du das Gefühl nachvollziehen.

Also updatest du dein Instagram und beantwortest all die Fragen, die deine Twitter-Follower dir über die EU stellen. Du schreibst eine Viertelstunde lang mit @gallowsCalibrator hin und her, die dir einige sehr schöne Ideen für „sweet bro and hella Jeff go EU palarmennt“ gibt, bis dir jemand unsanft auf die Schulter tippt.

„Aua“, sagst du, vollkommen tonlos und sehr cool natürlich, und guckst von deinem Handy hoch. Ein nicht sehr großgewachsener, nicht sehr gut gelaunter Typ starrt dich an, als hättest du seine Familie, seinen Hund und seine Menschenrechte ermordet und als würde er dich gleich mit einem gepfefferten Roundhouse-Kick aus dem Fenster und direkt zurück nach München befördern.

Du richtest deine Sonnenbrille. „Was geht, Mann?“

Der Typ blinzelt dich irritiert an. Irgendwie kommt dir sein Gesicht bekannt vor. Vor allem die tiefe Zornfalte auf seiner Stirn.

„What.“

Oh fuck, die sprechen hier ja alle kein Deutsch.

„Scheiße, ich meine, shit, okay.“ Du packst dein Handy weg. Kommt irgendwie besser. „Sup, man.“

„ _Sup_ to you, too“, sagt der Typ mit der Zornfalte. „Would you be up to grace us with your presence, or are you just going to be standing here with your hand up your ass until the EU is done with its daily masturbatory fuckups and the scattered remains of our system are ready to be assembled again in a strenuous after-hours session of trying to stop any kind of sense these disastrous land plagues of people are not making from flying out of the window and straight into the void of absolute mediocrity and looming dictatorship? A session which will be held by me and only me singularly, since I am apparently the only one who gives enough of a fuck about the continued presence of some poor excuse for peace on this goddamn continent. You’d think some people would be interested in maintaining that poor excuse for peace, seeing that these exact people are the ones who would die immediately if we were to engage in, let’s say, another fucking world war, but no! Apparently, they’re all good scattering the walls of twitter with their unbearable mind-puke. Do I get an explanation for why the fuck your ass is not firmly seated on the chair specifically labelled for you?”

Du bist ein bisschen zu beschäftigt damit, ihn anzustarren, um seine Frage überhaupt zu bemerken. Nicht, dass er dir irgendeine Chance zum Antworten gäbe.

„Oh, look, missed your chance!“, fährt er fast ohne Pause fort. Scheiße, ist der laut. Das halbe Parlament wirft euch unangenehme Blicke zu. „The last fuck I gave about any and all words you could say just flew right into the fuckall continuum, never to return but to be swallowed by the black hole of get your ass in there or else!“

Du atmest aus. “Junge. Chill.”

Der Hals von dem Typen schwillt auf ungefähr die doppelte Breite an. Warum kommt der dir so bekannt vor? Hast du den schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen?

„Chill, he says!“ Aua, das war dein Trommelfell. „Chill! I can see you’re chilling enough for this entire goddamn fuckup of a political organisation, but hey! Why not tell everyone else to chill too! It’s not like there are straight up fucking nazis out there waiting for us to do exactly that so that they can land the last blow and punch democracy in the dick indefinitely! No, sir, Mister - Mister Doucheshades here knows better, and is telling us to chill!”

Oh mein Gott, der Typ ist so witzig, du willst ihn mitnehmen und in die Heute-Show stellen. Gernot Hassknecht hat nachgelassen in letzter Zeit, der wäre der perfekte Ersatz.

„Whoa man, watch out, all those obscenities spilling outta your mouth aren’t good for your blood pressure.”

“Don’t talk to me about blood pressure, you illiterate fuck! Get your ass to your seat!”

“Dude, take a chill pill.” Du kannst dir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wenn du jetzt noch wüsstest, woher du den kennst. „Imma get my sweet ass in there in a second. Seriously though, stop worrying about my ass. I know it’s pretty fine, but you don’t need to keep talking about it.”

Der Gernot Hassknecht-Ersatz macht ein Geräusch, das sich anhört wie ein verbalisierter Keysmash. Witzig.

„Who the fuck _are_ you even?!“, schreit er dich an.

Du schluckst dein Lachen herunter, streckst eine Hand aus und sagst in deinem besten Dialekt: „David Streider, die PARTEI München. You?“

Der kleine, wütende Mann funkelt dich böse an und langt nach deiner Hand, als wollte er dir den Arm abreißen. Aua, der hat einen festen Handschlag.

„EU General Secretary Karkat Vantas. It’s a fucking pleasure. Now move.”

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_. Oh heilige Scheiße.

Jetzt weißt du wieder, woher er dir so bekannt vorkam. Du kennst den allerdings aus dem Fernsehen, und zwar aus den Nachrichten aus so ziemlich jeder der vergangenen Wochen seit seinem Amtsantritt. Zu deiner Verteidigung ist besagter Amtsantritt noch nicht so lange her, aber trotzdem.

Scheiße. Du hast es dir gerade mit dem EU-Generalsekretär versaut. An deinem ersten Tag.

Du folgst Generalsekretär Vantas ins Parlament. An deinem Platz - bequemer als erwartet - holst du unauffällig dein Handy hervor und updatest dein Twitter.

 **dave streider unser mann in der eu** @turntechGodhead  
hab gerade dem generalsekretär gesagt er soll aufhören mir aufn arsch zu starren #diePARTEI #nailedit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Karkat.


End file.
